Description: This longstanding Cancer Center shared resource provides low cost media preparation, lower cost serum purchasing and storage, freezing of cells and biological reagents, and storage of these reagents. The total budget of this shared resource for year 22 is $98,783 consisting of the $33,349 core grant support and $65,434 of user charges. The number of users is 82 Center members whose service reflects 54.9 percent of total activity. For the upcoming year the budget involves anticipated charges of $72,000 with a request of $38,174 in this application. This corresponds to a chargeback percent of 66.2 percent for this past year and 33.8 percent support this past year from the core grant.